Sweet Silk
About Sweet Silk is a mare who runs small Silk farm in Dust Valley. She sells her silk at her vending cart. This vending cart also acts as her home. That farm mostly produces silk for consumption in a "bulk" so to speak; Sweet got her interest in Silk farming from there. At some point she was wandering around the nearby forests and picking different plants and leaves for the silk worms to eat just because she wanted for them to have something "exotic" and different for once. This lead to her discovery that she could alter the taste of the silk produced by tweaking the diet of the worms. She kept making small amounts of flavored silk mostly to herself and her family. Some time later her family is going to a bigger town for a market and while there she falls in love with all sorts of tasty treats from all the different cultures present at the market. When she gets back home she starts working hard on making sweet silks to sate her sweet tooth. Once she is happy with her product she starts giving it to her friends and the response just makes her want to spread the moth treat food/treat culture to outsiders. After some arguing with her parents who'd rather stay out of the larger world unless absolutely needed she starts on working her little vendor cart. She made it to the city where she discovered her passion for treats and sweets and sets her stall around the market square. After a bit of a slow start she starts picking up on customers and has to close her stand because she is out of silk to use so she pulls the cart to the outskirts of the city and sets up camp there. She keeps on working on making the strips of silk she sells and after some time returns with new stock. A lot of the old customers return and to her surprise they have the silk sewn to all sorts of dresses and hats and other clothes. Confused she tries to explain that the silk is actually meant to be eaten and how hard she had worked to get the taste just right. In return she gets blank stares and some laughs. She sells what stock she had again but this time she doesn't really have motivation to keep making the silk. After spending some time just hanging around the city not doing anything with no clue what to do now she pulls herself somewhat together and starts traveling back home. On the way she stops in Dust Valley where she finds more moths. She offers some of her travel snack silk to some of the residents of the area and to her joy the ponies actually eat and like the silk. She decides to stay there for a while trying to perfect her craft and make some new friends. Maybe some day rest of the ponykind is ready for her silks, and when that happens she wants to be ready. Stories Unknown... Gallery 1463696792968.png 1435266680084.jpg 1464637161275.png References *http://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32281822/#32309200 See Also *Ask Sweet Silk *List of Moth Ponies Category:Mothmares